


Cookies (the solution to all world problems)

by dispatch



Category: Batman (Comics), DCU (Comics)
Genre: M/M, i never edit anything
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-04
Updated: 2016-05-04
Packaged: 2018-06-06 08:03:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6746014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dispatch/pseuds/dispatch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tim is avoiding him, which is a problem Dick has already planned for after Tim had literally jumped out of a window to get away from him earlier. Dick can work with that. He too was trained by Batman.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cookies (the solution to all world problems)

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt from the ways I said I love you list. DickTim Number nine “baking chocolate chip cookies” for tabithian on tumblr. I have no idea what I was doing with this and I am not really happy with the characterization. But oh well? It’s done? If you want THE BEST COOKIE RECIPE IN THE WORLD you should totally try [this one](http://orangette.net/2010/11/i-am-sold/). It is delicious. And whole wheat so you can fake say its healthy when it really just makes it slightly more nutty flavored.

“So, if I dumped in whole wheat it would make it healthy, right?” Dick cradles the phone against his shoulder watching the blender turn the dough. Adds a little more vanilla, because can there ever be too much vanilla. Unbidden, he thinks about this morning again, like he has off and on all day now as the memory of it keeps with him and his mouth tightens at the edges, not able to keep the smile from creeping over his face.

“I believe it would still be a cookie, Master Richard,” Alfred informs him dryly and very British.

“But a healthy cookie,” Dick finishes. Steps back to the cabinets. Over the egg on the floor, completely shattered with its yolk seeping out. Dick had long learned that cooking was a messy business.

“I- no. I do not believe so,” Alfred tells him.

“Well we’re trying it. So, can I add nuts?” Dick has already grabbed the nuts, “I’m adding nuts. Pecans. Cause their delicious.”

“Is there a reason you are calling, Master Richard?” Alfred cuts him off before Dick can ask about the chocolate chips.

“I was hoping to get some emotional support,” Dick tells him, honestly and cheerfully. He’s grinning at the cookie sheet now. God, he is so gone its stupid. And wonderful. Stupidly wonderful.

“Aw,” Alfred’s sigh sounding resigned. “Then might I suggest you pre-heat the oven.”

“Oh,” Dick laughs a little, scratching the back of his neck with a flour covered hand. “Right. I forgot that.”

“I imagined.”

*

Earlier that day Dick had stepped up to the window, peering down into the empty alley. “Huh,” Dick had said elegantly. Running a hand through his hair, he thought about everything that had happened. Then covered his face with both his hands and giggled. There was no stopping it.

“Well, aren’t you adorable,” Babs cooed over the intercom. Dick jerks and feels the heat rise to his cheeks.

“What? I mean-” He grunted and dropped his hands to his pockets. You’re an adult, Grayson, he reminds himself. It’s cool, you’re cool. “Living vicariously now?”

Babs laughed, “I barley saw anything. Though maybe next time you should take it out of the hallway, Wonder Boy.”

Which leads to his current situation.

Tim is avoiding him, which is a problem Dick has already planned for after Tim had literally jumped out of a window to get away from him earlier. Dick can work with that. He too was trained by Batman.

“The electric shock grid was particularly nice,” Dick tells him when he drops into the third base he tried, stepping around the book that Tim hurls at him.

“Crap,” Tim swears. Then, a second later he turns sheet white, “Crap,” he whispers. They stare at each other in a rather uncomfortable silence.

“Yo,” Dick says awkwardly. Winces and looks away. Smooth, Grayson. Real smooth.

“Yo,” Tim echoes cautiously. His eyes flick to the side and Dick maybe panics a bit. Lunges as Tim shoots to the window. It’s always the windows.

He has Tim on his back, while Tim has a hand shoved in his face and already tried to knee him. “Will you quit?” he yelps when Tim shoves his elbow into his side. Tim rolls them over, and Dick heaves him off. “Stop it,” He growls. Tim scrambles back and Dick chases after him. Grabbing him by his shirt, Tim tugs backwards and has the shirt half off when Dick yells, kind of desperately, “Cookies!”

“-What?” Tim blinks at him through the neck of his shirt.

“Cookies,” Dick says and wait- context is good. “I made you cookies,” He shoves a hand in his pocket and pulls out a small plastic bag with a sad looking crumbled cookie. Ok. Change of plans. “I have more at home,” Dick grins hopefully. “Want to come over?”

Tim slowly pulls away. Eyeing Dick like he’s insane, he tugs his shirt back down and grabs the bag Dick has hanging between them. Which is retrospectively genius, because it’s a cookie and Tim is a teenager who still eats his weight in food. Score. Way to go, Grayson. “Why did you make me cookies?”

“I have no idea,” Dick tells him. “It made sense at the time. But try it, its whole wheat. It’s healthy.”

“It doesn’t work that way,” Tim tells him but he does try it, gingerly and slowly edging away from Dick like Dick doesn’t notice. Dick feels like he is nothing but warmth and fondness.

“If you stopped running I could be the one to kiss you this time,” Dick offers. Tim doesn’t so much stop moving as he sort of stumbles over his own feet.

Dick grins and grins and grins. He feels like he may never stop smiling as Tim looks to the side and bites his lip.

“So-“ Tim trails off, and he’s grinning now too. Dick moves in closer, Tim doesn’t stop him. “Cookies, huh?”

“It made complete sense.” Dick finds himself whispering. Like if he’s too loud Tim may change his mind. Tim leans a little closer and Dick can feel his breath on his skin. “Trust me.”


End file.
